Without You
by Avagdu
Summary: Harry and Snape are a thing. But, how long will they stay together? Will their relationship last or will they be torn apart by wickedness?
1. Filch's Folly and Ron's Reaction

**Title:** Without You  
**Rated:** R for situations/language  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Summary: **Harry and Snape are a thing. But, how long with they stay together? Will their relationship last or will they be torn apart by wickedness?  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. These characters belong to JK Rowling. sobs  
**A/N: **This isn't my first fic on here, but it's my first at said pairing. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if the chapters aren't that long. This next chapter is longer though, so don't worry about them all being like this. Well, hope you like enjoy.

Chapter 1: Ron's Reaction/Filch's Folly

Harry tiptoed down the hidden staircase behind the tapestry he has used as a shortcut many times now. He had his invisibility cloak on so it didn't matter who saw him. It was late night, much later than the students were allowed out of bed. Harry carefully, having mesmorized this now, jumped over the vanishing step. He pushed aside the tapestry on the opposite side.

Stepping out, Harry layed eyes on Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, on the landing below. Harry grinned, unknowlingly to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

Walking as quietly as possible, Harry approached the old cat. He picked her up at the tail, at which Mrs. Norris let out a sharp hissing noice. Struggling to escape Harry's grasp, she squirmed and hissed again. Not wanting to attact Filch's attention, he dropped Mrs. Norris and she scampered away. Harry almost let out a laugh, but then remembered the time and situation.

Harry had to make note to tell Ron ---

And then he remembered an incident earlier today, remembering that Ron was no longer there for him to share laughs with.

/Flashback/

_"WHAT! You mean, all these years I've been hanging around with a queer? Even sleeping in the same dorm! Uggh, you're joking right? Please tell me this is all one sick and twisted joke Harry." _

Harry looked upset, this was not what he had been planning on. Ron had been there for him tons of times, in life-or-death situations. Why was is that now he was making such a big deal over his sexuality? Hermione, who had been a little surprised to hear at first, but now was laid back and trying to read, had seemed to accept it obviously. Noticing Harrys sullen look, she took to speaking.

"Ron, honestly, Harry is still Harry, this doesn't change any of that."

"I'd say it does! He's just as bad as that greasy git potions master!"

He was partly right in saying this. It had become quite common knowledge around Hogwarts that the Potions professor, Snape, was in fact gay. Harry knew there were plenty of other people in the school that were gay, such as Draco Malfoy, but he didn't feel the urge to go parading it around.

"Now Ron, that's not fair." Hermione spat out after Harry's unusual and uncharacteristic silence. "He's not like Snape, nor will he ever be."

"Yes he is though, they're both queers. How does that NOT make them alike Hermione?"

Harry was very glad he had only confided in them part of his secret, or the others that he had been keeping from them that they might not particularly enjoy hearing. He decided it would be a long time before he told them about those, he didn't want another reaction like this...if they were still talking after this episode.

"Stop being an idiot!" Hermione had raised her voice to the same level as Ron's. She started to yell again "there are plenty more characteristics to a person than sexuality, hence why Harry ISN'T like Snape! Why can't you just stand by him, this is so menial to be fighting over!"

She slammed shut the book she had been reading prior to Ron's outburst. She stormed off, dragging Harry with her, for his own sake, he shouldn't be around Ron right now.

Being on the verge of tears, Harry was glad Hermione decided to pull him away from there and out of the common room. When Ron shouted after them, "Stay away fag," Harry wasn't anymore comforted and looked to be struggling to fight a total breakdown.

/End Flashback/

Harry realized he was standing in the same place he was when he ambushed Filch's cat. The noise must have drawn Filch's attention because Filch was now walking up the steps directly in front of him with Mrs. Norris in his arms. The Invisibility Cloak was good for hiding him, but it didn't mean he couldn't be bumped into.

With nowhere to run to now, Harry searched his mind for some kind of idea that could get him out of this. Luckily, having had to get out of situations worse than this, he figured out something he hoped would work. Stepping backwards into the dark corner of the landing, he whipped off his cloak and stashed it in his pocket to the best of his ability.

He knew Filch's sharp eyes wouldn't miss him standing there, but at least he wasn't just materializing out of nowhere, and it stopped him from being bumped into which could lead to the confiscation of his beloved cloak. Plus, if all went well, Filch might play into the plan he had set up.

Filch stepped onto the landing and laid eyes on the small boy. Harry just hoped he was thinking enough like Filch for this scheme to work. Knowing Professor McGonagoll wasn't in right now due to a misfired spell that made her sprout tentacles in interesting areas, Harry had no Head of House. Filch would want Harry to suffer as much as possible, that all lead right to Snape. And sure enough, Harry's thoughts were confirmed an moment later.

"Look what we have here my pretty" said Filch to his cat as he often did. "Off to Professor Snape with you!"

Walking past Filch and down the staircase, Harry grinned.


	2. Dumbledore's Decree

**Title:** Without You  
**Rated:** R for situations/language  
**Summary: **Harry and Snape are a thing. But, how long with they stay together? Will their relationship last or will they be torn apart by wickedness?  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Disclaimer: **Don't kill me!Nothing is mine. Nothing character related except this plot. Thank Rowling for the characters.  
**A/N: **I like alliteration, you will see it for a couple of chapters. Hehe. Oh and italics without any form of quotation are thoughts, lol, it gets a little confusing, sorry.

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Decree **

Snape sat in his office, patiently waiting. He had a worried expression about his face, due to the thoughts entertaining his mind in a most unpleasant manner.

_What happened? He was supposed to be here by now._ Snape thought. _What if something's happened? I'll never forgive myself if I've gotten him hurt. _

Severus Snape, having finally found someone he loved and cared for, someone who he held positive emotions for other than rich people's kids, he wasn't ready to lose this. It was the best feeling he had ever felt, having been a child neglected of many priveledges thanks to his brutal parents.

When Snape was young, he grew up with both his parents, only his dad wasn't the nicest person. His father was constantly beating his mother for not disciplining Snape correctly, or for giving him too much liberty. Snape himself was constantly beat, magical beatings, he could never forget thanks to the scars lining his body now.

His father had killed his mother when he was nine years old and he kept replaying that memory in his head. His father made him take the Dark Mark, until finally, Severus stood up for himself and killed his father off. Of course, you can't resign from being a Death Eater, so Severus played the Dark Lord's game.

Severus' own attitude was derived from the negativity he experienced as a child. His constant brutality in class was to see children as miserable as he was as a kid. Now with the Dark Lord vanquished though, he didn't know why he kept it up. He wanted to stop, but he also had a reputation to maintain, he was torn. Eventually he might give in, if he was around long enough.

He couldn't sit still anymore. His desire to find his lover was so strong he thought he might blow his door off and go searching. Unwise to draw the attention to himself at such an hour of the night, he refrained, but still couldn't sit around any longer. Sitting wouldn't help him find his lover, he'd just get more and more worried.

He needed to do something productive, to try and get his mind off _him_. Though very foolish of Severus to do so with current volatile emotion states and current thoughts, he walked himself to the store room. _If there's nothing I can do that's useful to help him, I might as well start tomorrow's work since I'm up. _

He removed the required ingredients and set to work. His efforts to block his lover from his mind were proving totally futile, as futile as the Hufflepuff's yearly attempts at winning the House Cup, or the Quidditch Cup, or hell, the Hufflepuff's winning _anything._

_Why did I convince him to come, I knew it was dangerous and could cause him a lot of trouble. So then why did I let him! _

Snape didn't realize he was overpouring the dragon blood and his potion started to fizz. The rising potion snapped Snape from his trance. A hissing noice was now being emitted from inside the cauldron, which caused Snape to really understand the situation.

Reacting as fast as his body allowed him, he recoiled his hand and dropped the vial of dragon blood. The vial shattered upon contact with the stone floor, splashing green splots all over and broken glass shards everywhere. The cauldron was now beginning to rock, it looked like it would blow at any given moment.

"_Evanesco_" muttered Snape. The cauldron immediately emptied itself, but began giving off the foulest of odors. The odor, which smelled like hippogriff dung, quickly overtook the whole of the room.

Snape cursed loudly. Not only did he have to clean up the shattered glass and dragon blood from dropping the vial, but he also had to deodorize his classroom, and quickly, he didnt want it to be this vile ever, nor could he remember it ever have, even with Longbottom in the classroom it had never been this bad.

Forgetting entirely why this happened, Snape picked up his wand and went to point it at some glass shards. A sharp knock came from the entrance to the dungeon room. Shocked by the noice, Snape blasted a spell at his floor, missing the glass and causing dragon blood to splatter onto his face.

_Arrgh! Lovely! Who the hell is bothering me now, it's late! _thought Snape, having entirely forgotten about the meeting he had planned with his lover by now. _And this is no time to be bothered, I have much work to attend to now. _

"What! Who is it?" blasted Snape, who was now cleaning off his face and sucking up the remains of the spill on the floor. He couldn't care who was at the door right now, whether it be his favorite student, or fellow faculty member, not that he knew why any would be awake at this hour other than Filch.

"Pardon me Professor," said an old, wise voice now clearly in the room, obviously having invite himself inside, "but I need a word with you."

Now used to these unwelcome interruptions, and not really wanting to hear it again, Snape spat out without turning around,

"Hello Albus, how _un_expected. I am very busy at the moment if you haven't noticed, not mentioning the hour, do what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, and why now?

"Because I knew you were awake Severus. As for being busy," He took his wand out and flicked it "Ahh, Lemon Tarts, what a delightful smell. I believe you are no longer busy now."

Cursing under his breath and snarling, Snape turned around and glared at Dumbledore. He was in no mood to talk to him, and he already knew what this would be about. This made him even angrier, although he made sure not to show it and did his best to Occlude his mind from the other man.

A strange noise was heard as if coming from upstairs, it was very faint but it still took Snape's attention. Dumbledore noticed his change in emotion and attention, trying to draw his attention back, he spoke,

"I think you know why I'm here Severus" as if reading the younger man's mind. His eyes performed their twinkle as they always did when Dumbledore was acting this way.

This drew Snape's attention back to reality, the reality of the situation he was currently in. He spoke again in a very loud voice, obviously not concealing the anger he was hoping to hide.

"I do know, and again I don't feel a need to discuss this. You very well know my views on this matter by now, I do not feel the urge to express my opinion to you again for obviously you seem not to take them seriously."

"Severus, if you do not act and something does not happen soon than I will have no choice but to evict you from this institution."

Both men knew what that meant, and Dumbledore seemed awfully proud about the fact he could flaunt it in Severus' face. His job at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's protection, were the only things keeping Snape from a cozy cell in Azkaban with a few new dementor pals.

"Sir, honestly, your reasons for wanting to throw me out, they're absolutely absurd and injust, I mean really, just because of -"

Snape was cut off by a loud knock on the door to the dungeon. Not answering immediately, Snape looked back at Dumbledore, who chose now to speak again.

"I think we are done here Severus, I shall escort myself out." Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it.

Snape's view was obstructed by Dumbledore's large, towering form. He could swear he heard Filch's voice, but what would he want withhimselfat this hour?

Dumbledore exited the room shortly after, and standing before Snape's grey eyes was in fact the caretaker, Argus Filch. The more shocking part was he was escorting a Mr. Harry Potter.

"Professor, I found this one out of bed just now. His Head of House isn't inso I thought you might like the pleasure of punishing him."

"Very well Argus, I'll handle him from here, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'm sure Minerva is much to easy on him, rest assured, Potter will recieve proper punishment for his misdeeds.

Filch left the dungeon classroom and closed the door behind him, none the wiser to the fact the two people he had just left were not at all angry. The door closed behind him, and the two looked at each other before Snape spoke.

"Ok lover, now, how shall I _punish_ you?"


	3. Late Love

**Title:** Without You  
**Rated:** R for situations/language  
**Summary: **Harry and Snape are a thing. But, how long with they stay together? Will their relationship last or will they be torn apart by wickedness?  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Disclaimer: **I hate this part...so just read the previous chapters for this...makes my life easier. Lol.  
**A/N: **So you know, this is the last chapter you'll see my alliteration (For now anyway, lol). Oh, and let me say sorry for the really long delay, my life is insanely busy right now, but not too much longer, I'm trying to get things done when I can. So bare withme and know I'm not ignoring you and that I love all my readers, but that I am just crazy, but in any spare minute I get I am trying to get this done. D.But I'll save the rest of this chapter's A/N for the end, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Late Love **

"Ok lover, now, how shall I punish you?" Snape said.

"We don't have much time," Snape continued, "Filch will be on watch still, especially after Dumbledore was here, what'd he say to Filch?"

"To keep an eye on us...but why?"

"Lovely, I'll explain later. This means that I cannot _properly_ punish you though."

"Boo" whined Harry, in a very childish tone.

"I know, it hurts me too, trust me," said Snape with a grin, "but, I do think that Saturday 'detentions' for a month will do, agreed?"

"Oh, but Professor..." said Harry, in a mocking tone of himself in this position in past years.

"No buts Potter, well - I shouldn't really say that now should I..." Snape suspiciously grinned, "let me amend my statement, no _excuses_"

"Hmm...are we trying to imply something Sevvy?" Harry winked to his lover and nudged him a little.

"Actually..."

But no one will ever know what would follow actually for his voice trailed off into an indecipherable moaning noise as a pair of lips met his own. Since Severus had been in midsentance, Harry took advantage and immediately thrust his tongue into the older man's mouth.

Snape, now having registered what was going on, began to excavate his lover's mouth. Their tongues began to battle, both were determined to be dominant in this situation. They continued their clash of their tongues until finally they broke apart for air.

"That wasn't what I was implying, but I won't start complaining." said Snape in a voice very unlike his own.

"Now, I'll be seeing you next Saturday, won't I?" purred Harry, now making eye contact with his lover.

They always seemed to get lost in each others eyes, so the long period of silence that overtook them now was not very uncommon.

"Yes, you will be." said Snape breaking the trance, "And bring this attitude with you, I like this dominant yet mysterious Harry. Plenty of things there are to still _explore_ of this you, if you catch my drift" Snape gave another one of his mysterious and evil grins.

"No guarantees Sevvy dearest, see I, unlike you, actually own emotions. These emotions do tend to direct my actions and attitudes."

"And since when don't I own emotion...?"

"Come off it...you honestly think you're an emotional person?"

"When it comes to anger, yes." Snape grinned.

"You _know _that's not what I meant!" said Harry, rolling his eyes in clear sight of Severus.

"You're right. But I love you, I'm pretty sure that's one of those emotion things you speak of, love."

Harry no longer cared about carrying on this conversation, he couldn't even think straight anymore. This was the first time Severus had ever actually said those three magic words and Harry couldn't be happier.

"I...I love you too" said Harry, tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was real, that it was actually happening.

Harry pushed himself into Severus again, knocking him into the chair behind him. He layed on top of him as he shoved a pair of lips to the other man for a second time that night.

After another ravishing session, Harry broke for air.

"You have no idea how wonderful you've made me feel just now, how wonderful you always make me feel." said Harry, leaning his head on the chest of his lover.

"You have no idea how wonderfully you deserve to be treated. There's no way I'll ever be able to give you all that you deserve Harry."

"But you already have Sev, really. You've given me someone to live for, someone unafraid to say 'I love you', the first person in my life who made me feel so complete."

"Harry..." Severus was speachless, he had no idea how much he could mean to anyone, especially this boy, who he'd never expected to be here right now with.

Harry just looked at Snape with the most loving eyes imaginable that Snape just froze up there, he didn't know what he should do, this boy was his everything, but what could he say right now?

"Well, no matter how much I hate to say it, you better get going back now...Filch and Dumbledore..." Snape wanted to hit himself over the head. He knew that at times like that you can say the wrong thing, but that, that was just the stupidest thing he could have possibly said, he wanted to disappear.

Harry's face saddened a little, but he replied with:

"Well then, I guess I'll see you Saturday..." Harry got up and trudged a little ways towards the door before a large, warm hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Or...you could just spend the night down here."

'But what about..." said Harry, wide-eyed at the suggestion.

"Fuck Filch and Dumbledore, well...I'd prefer - "

"Ahem. No need to go there." Harry wickedly grinned.

And Snape, hand-in-hand with his lover, began to escort him to his quarters for the night.

**A/N:** Don't kill me! I know what you all expected this chapter, sorry, but don't kill me! You'll get what you want, no worries D. Prays readers don't brutally murder him


	4. Pain Times Two

**Title:** Without You  
**Rated:** R for situations/language  
**Summary: **Harry and Snape are a thing. But, how long with they stay together? Will their relationship last or will they be torn apart by wickedness?  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, I ate J.K.R., her will gave it to me, so you all know. Ya, don't I wish. Everything is hers, leave me alone.  
**A/N: **So, when I tell you this, you'll probably all attack me, but I've had this chapter done for ages and I just forgot to post it...sorry! I haven't written in a while and I feel bad, especially to this story. I promise I'll make a come back to the writing and if you read What is this Feeling too, I'm working on the next chapter I've just been so busy that I totally forgot. But I love you all and hope you don't hate me too badly and will continue to read my story. But anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 4: Pain Times Two  
**

Harry gladly followed Snape to his room which was conceled behind a bookcase in his office. Harry couldn't be happier that his ex-professor turned lover had allowed him to remain with him this night. He'd always particularly enjoyed his nights with Snape, even had they not done much past extreme makeout.

Snape didn't seem quite as enthusiastic about this as the younger man did. He sincerely and genuinely cared for Harry, and that's why he was more worried than ecstatic. His mind was bubbling with questions, and concerns. First he thought how he didn't want to go too far or hurt and scare Harry away, but then the worst part approached the forefront of his mind.

_How much more time can this last with Dumbledore's constant meddling and disapproval of anything? Could this moment be our last? If it is, it needs to be special, something that we can always keep with us, even if we are seperated by treachery._

Now might not have been the oppurtune moment, but he was getting angry at this old meddling man. How he resented every fiber of his being right now, wondering how he could possibly do a thing like that to them. Snape was usually good at masking his emotions, but it was so radiant right now that Harry stopped the two of them so they could talk.

"Is there something wrong love? Am I doing something...do you want me to leave?"

"No...it's just...let's get upstairs first, we'll talk after."

They continued their walk, visualizing their potential goal. Worry quickly overtook the room as Harry became nervous as to what could possibly be troubling his seemingly-fearless boyfriend. He didn't usually get like this.

"Sit" Snape simply said as they reached the top of the steps and Snape's enormously large bed. A bed that would prove was really built for two.

"Sev, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I will, just..." Snape sat down next to Harry and took his hand "...it's hard, really hard to have to say to you"

"You're worrying me, you aren't usually this nervous, what's bothering you pookie?" Pookie was Harry's favorite nickname for Snape, even though he loathed it, feeling it lessen his tough facade. Harry only used it to try to lighten the mood.

"It's Dumbledore"

Harry let out a long sigh. "What's he up to now? Did he lecture you with some kind of useless moral you didn't want to listen to...I get it all the time" Harry laughed, hoping once more it wasn't totally serious.

Severus concealed a grin, and Harry's worst nightmare came true "It's slightly more serious than that I'm afraid." Severus cleared his throat a little. "He wants to evict me from the school, no longer permit me to teach or reside here at Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes grew wide and a mixture of fierce sadness and tremendous rage filled his eyes and entire face. He didn't need words to express what he felt, so Snape pressed on.

"He thinks that I've put you under some kind of spell and that's why your with me all together."

"...He shouldn't know where together...is he...is he monitoring the school?"

"Probably not, probably just you. You're like a miracle of miracles to him, and me of course love. You're absolutely perfect, I could see why he wouldn't want you out of his sight. But you're mine, he can go shove a unicorn horn up his - "

"Got the point. Don't need the scarring mental image." Harry smiled. "And thanks, you make me feel so important and loved for the real first time, and in a different way than the students or my friends. I'm not some celebrity to you, thank you."

"Anytime, but it still won't change his opinion on our relationship, he's probably watching and gagging right now."

"Well, let's give him something to gag about then..." Harry winked and poked Severus in the chest. Severus gave a tooth grin.

**A/N: **If a lemon would gross you out, skip the end of this chapter, nothing of importance occurs again until the next chapter.

Harry spoke again, whispering in Severus' ear, the warm breathe leaving chills down Snape's spine. "All the way"

"Are you sure you're ready for that Harry?

"Yes, this is our first, and could very well be our last. Please, Severus, I want this more than I have ever wanted anything before, please."

Severus searched Harry's eyes for any doubt or fear and found none, in those orbs of hypnotizing emerald he saw only raw desire and love. He nodded once and smiled reassuringly at his young mate.

Harry smiled before softly pressing his lips to Severus. The mood in the room suddenly became much more romantic than it had been in the moments prior to this decision. What began as a light pressing of lips gained momentum as Severus took control in hand and his tongue seeked entrance to Harry's warm, luscious mouth. Their tongues dueled in a dance all their own as Severus flipped their positions so that he was now leaning over the younger man.

He broke their kiss grudgingly to once again make sure that his young Adonis was comfortable with the situation. He ran his finger lovingly down Harry's cheek, mapping his face and expression in this moment, knowing that this could very well be the only time he could be with the man he loved.

"You're so beautiful, Harry, the most beautiful thing I've ever looked upon."

A tint of red now spread over golden cheeks as Harry smiled, bashful. Severus felt a smile tug at his lips before he leaned down to lose himself in the bliss that was kissing Harry again.

As their dance of tongues continued, passion began to build inside them. Harry began to let out mewls of desire as Severus let his hands roam freely over the landscape of soft skin and lithe muscles. He slowly began trailing a path of warm, soft kisses down Harrys throat and let his tongue wander there while he began to hastily unbutton the young mans shirt. Finally freeing them all he allowed his hands to gently push the garment away from his prize.

He pulled away from Harry's succulent skin and gazed at last upon his lovers upper body. More golden skin rippled over the boys tight abs as he arched his back slightly and whimpered in protest of the loss of sensation. A smooth chest with firm muscles sporting dusky nipples begging for attention.

Deciding to tease his lover he laid wet kisses from his neck down to his belly button which he laved attention on, then back up all around his left nipple before taking the small nub into his mouth, twirling it with his tongue before pulling gently on the now hardened peak with his teeth. He let his hands wander southward as he played his little game and began to work Harry's trousers off a little at a time.

Harry, up until this point, content to lay back and enjoy his lovers ministrations began to think it unfair that Severus was still hidden underneath layers of clothing. He wound his hands through his lovers silky hair and tugged gently to get the dark mans attention. Severus looked up, afraid that Harry wanted to stop, that hed gone too far.

"I want to see you love" Harry whispered, running his thumb over Severus' swollen lips.

Severus smiled relieved and pulled back slightly, to quickly work his shirt off, baring his alabaster skin to his young lover. Immediately Harry's slender hands began exploring the plains and valleys of his chest, curling soft, light hair around loving fingers. Joining their lips once more, Severus continued removing the rest of Harrys clothes until he was finally bared before him.

Once more he pulled back, both to remove his own trousers and to allow his eyes to feast upon the vision laid out before him. Harry called out to him and arched his back once more, making his engorged arousal prominent in Severus' sight. He knew that this was his loves first time and knew that there would inevitably be some pain, but he knew he could lessen it if he helped Harry relax. He knew just the way. Without warning, he wrapped his mouth around Harry's hard shaft, swallowing until his nose was buried in soft, black curls. Harry let out an unrestrained scream of pleasure. He had never felt something as marvelous as this. He was so caught up in his pleasure that he failed to register the long finger circling his entrance until it was fully sheathed inside him. He tensed, there was some pain as the tight ring of muscle was breeched for the first time but under his lovers soothing and pleasurable actions with his tongue he relaxed. One finger was quickly joined by another as Severus twisted and scissored them to stretch his lovers passage.

Severus knew Harry was ready for him, but he decided to play with his lover just a little longer. He gave his shaft one more loving lick before trailing kissed to his lovers puckered hole. He swirled his tongue around the rosebud of muscled before sliding it inside that tight heat. If Harry had screamed before, now he positively howled. After being teased by his lover in this manner for awhile Harry could no longer stand it.

"Please Severus, I need you inside me, please."

Severus placed a few more wet kissed around his lovers inner thighs before positioning his manhood at Harrys entrance. He looked into emerald pools and whispered I love you before thrusting home.

Once he was fully engulfed in Harrys warmth, he stilled, allowing Harry to adjust and for whatever pain he felt to diminish. When the pained tension left his lovers expression and Harry nodded slightly he began to move slowly working them both towards a dizzying climax.


End file.
